Destinied souls
by Lauraaaaa
Summary: vampires and humans live together, but vampires are hateed among most humans, excpt from the swans who become friends with the cullens, espically their children bella and edward who are long life friends can their love go to extremes? beter summary inside
1. Chapter 1

**Summary: It is a time where vampires live with Human beings, but they are seen as horrible bad people, who all humans hate, all the vampires are vegetarian, so never kill humans. They also vary a bit from the ones in twilight- they grow old and die etc, basically just a different race from humans- but the humans hate them and treat them differently, a bit like years and years ago when racism was around - how the whites treated the blacks, with different seats and buses and schools etc.**

**Anyway, the Cullen family (who are all Vampires), move next door to the Swans- humans, they two families develop a strong and an usual friendship. Especially Edward and Bella- who have grown up best friends as they are born, people look down on the Swans for doing this, but they don't care.**

**Okay longggg summary, but it does kind of needing explaining :) this first chapter is a prologue of when the swans and cullens first become friendly, before any of their children are born yet. It is in charlies poit of view :) usually it will be in bellas or sometimes edwards :)**

**

* * *

**

"Meeting stupid vampires" I grumbled under my breath, while I followed Renee out of the front door, "what ever next?"

Renee must of heard me, as she turned around to give me a fierce look. I do _not_ get what the hell is up with her? Any normal _human_ being would move houses, when they found out that _vampires_ moved in next to them. No not Renee, she decides to go around to their house to have _tea. _I just hoped, that _we_ were not the tea..

Renee knocked on the door, but didn't need to as the door flew open before her hand could even get there, _stupid special powered vampires!_ I thought to myself.

Answering the door, were two extremely pretty people, a lady and a man. The man had strikingly blond hair, very pale face; with defined features, didn't look much older then late twenties- he was very handsome. But then again he was a _vampire_- what vampires weren't? The lady had pretty caramel hair, a very beautiful pale face and a tiny figure, both were dressed in immaculate trendy clothes and looked well... _amazing._

The _weird _part was, that they were both smiling their heads off, like us actually turning up; was the best thing ever for them.

"Hello Mr and Mrs Swan, it's so nice to finally meet you both." The lady said, very politely, she was the one who had persuaded Renee to go round there's for tea, I could see how she did now, even I was falling for their false presence.

"Please call me Renee," Renee answered, taking the lady's hand and shaking it, "and this is Charlie." With that the man smiled at me, a breathtaking smile- I had to admit, and extended his hand towards mine.

"Very nice to meet you Charlie," I took his hand, out of politeness- it was so cold, I had always wanted to feel a vampires skin, it was _odd_. "I'm Carlisle and this is my wife Esme, please both of you come in."

I let Renee go in first, as they led us through the hallway, into their lounge. Their house was exactly the same as ours, but couldn't look anything different. They had decorated _much_ better, in their short time here_; _it did truly look amazing_. _I took a seat on one of their brown leather sofa's next to Renee.

"Would you like anything to drink?" Esme said, startling both me and Renee. They had human food? "Oh yes," Esme laughed, obviously seeing our expressions, "We stocked up for tonight, I've got a lovely stew in the oven as well." She chirped, she sounded _excited_.

"Umm, what do you have?" Renee asked, she surprised me with her confidence around them.

"Both soft and alcoholic drinks," Carlise, said putting his arm around Renee- I had _never_ seen two vampires do that! They really were trying to be... _normal._ "We didn't know what you liked."

"Beer please." I said, well if Renee could be confident, then why couldn't I? I still felt her jab my arm though, "What? It's not like anyone needs to drive home!" This made Esme and Carlisle laughed, I laughed with them, soon to be joined by Renee- I didn't know what was funny, but I had an odd feeling. Kind of that I _liked_ the Cullen's?

The rest of the night was just as easy, the Cullen's both seemed to be very nice, enjoyable vampires- it was more then odd and confusing. They sat and ate tea with us, I at first felt a bit uncomfortable with that- with them just watching, I was scared they were going to eat _us. _Like many vampire stories I had heard of. But it was nothing like that, the just chatted with us and we had a laugh.

Me and Renee didn't go home till midnight- to be honest neither of us wanted to go, and the Cullen's didn't sleep so.. They were such good and lovely host's, and for some reason I already thought of them as friends, which was more then odd. God if they boys at the station heard about this..

"That wasn't so bad was it?" Renee chirped, while opening our front door.

I couldn't disagree with her, "No it actually wasn't... they were... nice .. people.." People felt like an okay word to use to the Cullen's, because honestly they were just like people. It felt more then weird...

Renee had invited them around for the next night, which for some reason I didn't mind about. We soon learned a lot about them. Carlisle was on a constant protest to let vampires work as doctors, as that was his career before he was changed, and he wanted to do nothing else. Renee was in interior designer- which didn't surprise me. She had only worked on vampire homes so far, but was one day hoping to do a human house. It was odd that they wanted to interact and be a human as much as they did, barely any vampires ever brought a house let alone lived in it in such a civilised way. But I learnt quickly that the Cullen's were _very_ different vampires.

Our friendship lasted years and years, soon people found out about it, but it was so odd about how much I _didn't_ care, about what they thought about us. I lost a few mates and people never ever treated me the same.. like I was some kind of traitor, but for some reason the Cullen's friendship felt more to me then that.

We both had kids, who we let be friends, from birth really. Renee only ever wanted one child, which was a girl, Bella. The Cullen's on the other hand had 3 children, Emmett, Edward and Alice. Edward was born around the same time as Bella, and them two had the strongest relationship, it was odd though; always like it was something _more _then friendship- they _adored_ each other and were hardly ever separate- except from school. I had to admit it scared me at times, but Renee always calmed me by saying it was just because of the closeness they had to share since birth really. Bella will one day find a _human _who she will love more then Edward- it was just a phase. Yeah like a 20 year phase..

* * *

**A/N: Okay so what do you think? Obvousily FTL is going to be my number one priority, but this story just came to me, so I wanted to write it down. Please tell me what you think about it? Btw i am going to start the next chapter, from wen b and e are little to show they loved each other even then.**

**I know its short but its just the prologue, setting the scene off. I know there are a LOT of differences between this type of vampire and the twilight one- so please don't hold me against that too much (like they cna have children :L) PLEASE let me know what you think about it :) and if i should continue? **

**i won't update this one THAT much, but will when completed FTL :) i hope you like it guys :) its guna be good i hope! (yn)**

**PLEASE REVIEW!!! :D :D**

**and GAVIN AND STACEY 2NITE WOOOOOOOOP :D and no more exams till monday :D :D :D**

**Lauraaaa x**


	2. Chapter 2: Young Souls

**Bella POV:**

"Edwarddd noooooo! They aree _my_ toys's!" Silly Edward had stolen my toy cars again! He went running out of my lounge and out the back door, into the sunlight. I _loved _seeing Edward in the sunlight- his skin was soooo pretty! Like diamonds! It looked so boring compared to my pale, plain skin, lucky vampire!

He could run faster than me too! _Much_ faster! It was _sooo_ unfair! I wanted to be a vampire sooo much, but silly Mummy and Daddy always said no! It wasn't fair, Edward got _everything._ Which he just _loved _to show off!

"Naaa naa, na na naaaa! You can't catch mee Belllaaatinee!" Urhh bellatine! Why ever did the stupid boy call me that? I knew how to get my revenge though!

"What _everrrr_ EDDIEE!" I screamed, jumping up and down at my clever thinking.

This stopped him! Ha! He gave me full on evils before running to me, in lightening speed, so that I didn't even see him! He was soo cool!

"What did you say?" He growled at me, he was trying to be scary but I didn't fall for it.

I giggled again as I said, "Eddiiee!" He growled, while picking me up and over his back and running as fast as buzz light year around my garden! I screamed in enjoyment! I loved the wind gushing around my face like this and really trusted Edward with my whole entire life!

"Kid's keep the noise down!" Daddy shouted from the kitchen window, silly Daddy he was _always _spoiling our fun!

Edward put me down, to my disappointment, "Don't call me that again Bellatine, I swear!" he again tried to be angry, but I knew him waaayy to well!

"Okayy............................EDDIE!" I screamed again, running from him into the kitchen and straight into my Daddy.

"Bella! For the LAST time!" He shouted at me. I looked down onto the floor trying to pull my innocent face, knowing it always worked on Daddy.

"Aww don't do that to me kiddo! Come on, its time for Edward to go home, his parent's will be worrying where he is!" Daddy said, taking my hand and guiding me outside to where Edward was.

"I don't want Eddie, "He growled as I said it, making me laugh, "to go home!" I pleaded, tugging Daddy's arm.

"But Darling it's late and you need your dinner soon, you have school tomorrow!" Daddy told me, while he took Edward's hand in his other hand and guided us around the side of the house to the front and Edward's house. He lived next door it was AWESOMEE! But Edward never stayed for tea, unlike my other friends at school- who all _hated_ Edward, I don't get why, he was the BEST. Edward didn't go to my school either, Daddy said he had to go to a special school for vampires, I didn't understand why. Everyone treated Edward and his family different, it was all soo silly! They were so kind and just plain awesoomee!

Alice- Edward's little sister opened the door before we could even get there; I liked Alice too, but she was too much of a baby to play with, Edward was the best!

"Hellooo Alicee!" I said maybe a bit too loudly, as Daddy tapped my arm.

"Bellaa!" She squealed back, she was always soo happy! Silly Alice!

"Byeee Edwardd!" I said, while he went into his house, "See you tomorrow!" He winked at me, knowing that we would get too see each other tonight, as our bedroom windows were opposite each other! It was amazzinggg!

Daddy took me back home, where Mummy had already done the dinner- Roast dinner- err yuck! Too many yucky vegetables- Edward was so lucky that he didn't have to eat this rubbish stuff! No he got to eat _cool_ stuff like animal blood! He got to hunt them and everything! How cool was _that!_ No I had to sit up to a stupid table and eat yucky green stuff. _Edward was sooo lucky!_

_"Mummyyy"_ I winged, she was going to tell me off for that!

"What darling?" She asked sighing, probably knowing what I was going to ask, I asked every dinner time!

"Please pleaseee PLEASEE can I be a vampiree?" Again both Mummy and Daddy sighed at my question- I didn't get why!

"No! we have gone through this!"Mummy shouted this time.

"Butt why not? It's soooooooooooooooooo unfair!" I cried, it really was though! Edward got everything!

"Because I said so! Now eat your dinner Bella! INCLUDING your vegetables!" Urghh what kind of excuse was, so i said so? Mummy said that allllll the time! It was soo annoying!

Soon it was bed time! My favourite part of the day! Me and Edward always signalled to each other alll night! And sometimes he even climbed through my window! But we had to be sooooo quite!

Mummy tucked me in and closed my door, seconds later I got up and turned on my torch, trying to find Edward in his bedroom, but I saw nothing! Where was he?

That's when a head popped up from under the window, almost making me scream but I kept it in, as I saw it was stupid Edward! He was climbing my wall! I let him in through my window and he jumped in very quietly.

"That _wasn't _funny!" I said, punching his arm, but it hurt me hitting his rock hard skin- more then it did for him.

"So was! Serve's you right for calling me... by that name!" He squealed, I just pulled my stroppy mood and decided to get into bed.

"Oh come on Bellatine! Don't be like that silly! It was just a joke!" He laughed, coming to take my hand and sitting on my bed. His hand's were soo cold!

"It's okayyy." I said, giving in, I _always_ gave in to Edward, same for him for me, we were _best friends_. "I asked Mummy and Daddy today again, they said no!"

Edward found this very funny, "Heehee! Bella you will _never_ be a god like me! Face it now!" He said, tickling me, making me laugh REALLY loud.

"Edward..... stoppp...Mummmy.... and ... Dadddy.. willl.. HEARR!" I said in between giggle bursts, but Edward eventually stopped.

"Nope they are still downstairs, I can _hear_ them." Stupid vampire talents, he really liked to rub it in!

Me and Edward stayed up most of the night talking about everything! I got tired though when it was dark, so he decided to go, I hated Edward going- it felt odd. It made me feel all weird inside. I just couldn't wait until after school tomorrow when I could see him again!

* * *

**A/N: Sorry for such a short chapter but it is just to explain that bella and edward were best friends from very little :) I hoped you liked it :D The next chapter will be them older- in high school.**

**I don't know when I will update as my main priority is FTL, check that out btw pelase if u havent already :D **

**soo all I will say iss..... PLEASE REVIEW :D thankyouuu!**

**Lauraaaa x**


	3. Chapter 3: Life

**Bella POV:**

For years and years, well to be honest since I could remember Edward always came into my bedroom at night, even now- when we were both 15. I still thought of him as fondly and adored him; he really was the best friend ever.

"Bellatine," Edward mumbled- one thing that I wish _had_ changed was that stupid nickname! "Don't go to sleep yet." He pleaded with me, while tracing patterns on my arm, sitting on my bed like he did nearly every night- his cold skin gave me goose pimples, but I didn't care.

"Edward I'm tired... and I've got school tomorrow." I mumbled half asleep.

"Well you could always skive..." Edward mumbled cheekily- he knew what the answer to that was. A big fat ass no. Okay so yes, I was one of the goody-two-shoes at school, and got more then taken the mick out of, but it didn't bother me. I had no friends at my school, not because I didn't want any- none of them wanted to be friends with _me_.Partly because of the boffin-ness of me and also that I was best friends with a vampire, yeah that did me no favours in the _real_ world. But again none of that bothered me, as long as I had Edward, then my life was more than great.

I just sighed, and then turned over in my bed so my back was facing him, "You know we do kind of need to sleep, you know so that we are_ alive_ for the next day."

Edward laughed at this, I loved his laugh- it was like chiming bells in my ear; and also made me feel more at ease, even when I was very little.

"Bellatine..." Edward moaned, I sighed again and turned around to face him- it wasn't that I didn't love his company, it was just that I was extremely tired and hated feeling tired at school, where I needed to concentrate the most.

"What now Eddie?" Urghh, bad move.

Edward growled, at the sound of Eddie- he hated that name, since he was little- it was fun to tease him about it, but not when I was half asleep.

"You know you deserve a tickling fest for that?" He giggled, preparing his arms to tickle me.

"Well I'll just scream, which will make Renee and Charlie come in- which would mean you would never get to see me again, up to you." I yawned, turning over again.

"Now you wouldn't want that would you?" He joked around- and it was true, I couldn't think of anything worse than that happening, "But I'm faster." He whispered in my ear, and then left my room- with a silent whoosh.

Now that he left the room felt oddly empty, as it did every night when he left. I sighed, thinking about school tomorrow, it would be an understatement to say that the last couple of years especially, that our family had gotten a lot of stick for being friends with the Cullen's. It was the worst for Charlie; he nearly got sacked because of it! But luckily he had dedicated friends who stuck up for him, saving his job- but no one in Fork's wanted their head of police, to be Charlie; it depressed him lots- but he was getting over it now. It reminded me of history, when we learnt about racism and how black people had different benches, schools etc, just like vampires did now- if _that_ was wrong, then how come doing it to vampires wasn't?

Luckily Renee kept her job, as it was part of pre-school's to be taught about treating everyone the same, including vampires. Lot's though of the parent's disagreed with this and had made their children move schools- well_ school _actually, as there was only one other kindergarten school in Forks, which was now full up, so parent's were forced to take their children to Renee's school. She tried to be positive about it, but I knew deep down inside it affected her.

The only problem with Charlie and Renee recently was, they hardly let me see or be with Edward any more, they said it was healthier if I hung out with some human friends- ha fat chance of that happening! I didn't get why they wanted us not to be friends, it was them in the first place who told us to be friends, unless they thought that something more was happening between us. But no. Ew. Even I knew that would be disgusting, getting with a vampire! I mean I loved Edward lots as a friend, but even I had be taught and knew that it was just plain wrong t_o_ _be_ with a vampire!

Anyway Edward was quite a "stud" in the vampire world; I could see why- he was very good looking, even for a vampire. He never talked about his girlfriends or anything though, like it was a "forbidden topic", I never understood why, but to be honest I didn't care, I didn't particularly want to know about his love life. Not that that stopped Alice, who'd turned out to be a _major_ gossiper, mainly about her brother, as I knew none other vampire's- Edward wouldn't let me meet his school friend's , apparently they were "too" dangerous, again it didn't bother me much.

Vampire's also took their age year's different to ours, in the "vampire" world Edward was now an adult, I didn't understand the full concept of how their ageing worked, just that vampires lived a _lot_ longer than humans, they died of old age, but they had nearly twice the life span of a human being- another thing Edward liked to brag about.

Eventually the tiredness over took me, and I drifted into a peaceful dreamless sleep

***

I _was_ tired in the morning, so very, very tired- I was going to kill Edward when I next saw him, though I would have probably forgotten about it by then.

I was even more annoyed that I was late for school, just only making it in time for the bell, luckily the teacher wasn't there yet, but the whole class was. I decided to not look at any one as I walked in- knowing I'd just be getting evil's, so looked at my feet until I got to my regular place at the back of the classroom- sighing in relief when I did, but the worse was not over yet.

"Oi! Vermin!" Vermin was a name given to any one, like me I guess, though it's not like you could catch a disease off a vampire... "Heard you and your vampire "mate" got in with each other last night!" The dick head shouted, I could feel and hear everyone turn around to stare at me, but I just kept my eyes down staring at the table- feeling my face burn brightly, second's later the whole class were shouting out "errr's"

I didn't care, I had this sort of crap since I came to high school, the Swan family had a reputation around here, I just couldn't wait until I got to college, where I could start out somewhere _fresh_. Though that was more than a few year's off yet.

The teacher came in though, quietening everyone down- which to my relief they did do instantly, and 1st period lesson commenced...

***

Lunch time's were the only time I actually liked at school, only because me and Edward got to text each other, it was lucky that his lunch time was the same time of mine- otherwise I might of died of boredom sitting on my own, at my usual table- away from as many people as possible. Luckily now people had learnt to just ignore me, which I was _more_ then fine with.

I took out my phone, to see that I'd gotten a text from Edward already reading:

__

Hey smelly, what's up? The way Edward always started his texts- he only called me smelly as I had to wash to be clean, he did not.

_Same old, 1st period was a bit of a task though. _I replied, while taking a bite out of my sandwich waiting for Edward to reply.

He did almost instantly- fast hands, _Class being a dick again?_ He asked, he knew my class mates all too well.

__

Spot on, I wish I could go to school with you. I sighed as well out loud thinking how great that would be.

_Well you should be a vampire then ;) _Edward replied seconds later- it's not like I haven't been asking for that for years.

_:( I decided just to send him an angry face._

__

Nah u don't really Bells I've got double math next |-). I still found it strange why vampires had to take normal lessons like us, but then had to be in a separate school?

Unlucky, I've got Biology... which I beta go to byee xx I replied, gathering my school stuff and heading for next period.

***

"Bella, where are you going?" Renee asked me, as I headed towards the front door.

I gave her a confused look, how could she _not_ know where I was going? "To see Edward..." I said, speaking like a 3 year old to her- to show her dumbness.

"No you can't! The Black's are coming around for dinner, and you_ have_ to be here." Eurgh great, I'd only met one Black- Billy, one of the mate's who was still friendly with my Dad, he lived in La Push though, I wasn't even aware there was more than one Black- did he have a wife?

"Why Mum? It's only going to be Billy, I'm sure he won't miss my company." I replied, heading to go back out the door.

But Renee put a restraining arm on my shoulder, "No Missy, you are staying here, Billy is bringing his son Jake- he's a little younger then you but I'm sure you'd get on fine." Great another person to tease me about Edward, just what I needed. "Anyway it's healthy for you to also have some _human friend's as well Bella, your spending far too much time with Edward!"_

"Well that's because no one will talk to me! And to be honest, I only need Edward- everyone else hate me any way and Mum, there is nothing no one can do about that." She just glared at me, and then went back into the kitchen. I decided to head up stairs and do some homework which wasn't due in any time soon.

Edward was already in my bedroom- giving me a shock.

"I heard you couldn't play out today." He whined like a little kid, I punched him in the arm- knowing he probably wouldn't even feel it and sat down on my desk.

"You know one of these days Renee or Charlie are going to come in here and find you." I moaned, taking out my school stuff out of my bag.

"Not with these ears." He joked, and I knew he was right- he could hear Renee or Charlie approaching from a mile away.

"Hey cheer up Bellatine, it may never happen." Edward joked about, sitting on my bed.

"It already has." I mumbled, while starting to write something about Romeo and Juliet.

"What has?" Edward asked- concerning filling his eyes, Eddie always looked out for me, I don't get why anyone could hate him.

"Hmm, nothing." I groaned, getting up from the table as I could hear a car approach our drive.

"Bella tell me." Edward was now standing in front of me, both of his hands on my shoulders, looking deeply into my eyes; it was only now I realised that Edward did have very beautiful eyes, and face- he would make some vampire very happy one day.

"It's just Renee, she doesn't want me to hang out with you much anymore, but she'll forget about it soon, don't worry." I replied, trying to move out of his tight grip.

"BELLA GET DOWN HERE!" Renee shouted from below.

"I've got to go Edward." I huffed, as he finally let go of my shoulders, "See you tonight." I said, walking out and closing the door behind me.

I walked downstairs to see a man in a wheelchair and a fairly youngish boy- about 13 or so. Billy and his son looked so much a-like, both with deep russet skin and piercing black eye's, the only difference was that Billy had a very strong figure and his son was still in the "growing up stage", having a very average thin figure.

"Bella, you remember Billy." Charlie grunted, pointing towards the man in the wheel chair, who smiled at me.

"Sure, hay." I smiled back.

"Hey Bella, you look well. This is my son Jacob." Jake gave a shy smile at me, and a tiny wave, I smiled back being polite.

The rest of the evening was quite dull really, mainly just Charlie and Billy bantering, and the rest of us laughing at them- they acted so much younger when they were with each other, I was glad to see a real smile on Charlie's face.

Me and Jake chatted a bit, he seemed like a nice enough guy- _much_ kinder then anyone at school, so I enjoyed a bit of "human" company with him. He told me he went to school in La Push, and actually thought it was totally cool that our family hanged out with Vampires- I thought this to be a little strange of him, but was glad that someone finally liked me _for_ being best friend's with a vampire.

They left with some sad news though, Billy got a new job in New York, so would be leaving Washington- Charlie got extremely upset by this news, and so was I. Jake was the only person who was a human that I could of actually been friends with, but then that was just my luck. We all said goodbye to them- Charlie was even stifling a tear, I felt sorry for him; I now kind of understood what it was like for him.

I decided to go to bed early, catching up on missed sleep from the previous night; I feel asleep way before Edward came into my bedroom. Dreaming about the usual weird- making no sense stuff and also about a pair of pitch black eyes...

* * *

**A/N: So the first few chapters of any FF is kinda boring, sorryy :/ hopefully it will gett better! :)**

**so hopefully this clears up more about how vampires are treated in this ff :) remenber its all fiction soo..:L**

**i won't be able to update this one til friday sorryy :/ and FTL reader's that will most probably be update 2mrw :) (yn)**

**i've been revissing my ass off for history today, as I have two history exams 2mrw D: so yeah ask be anything about hitler and the nazis and i will know :) :L**

**umm that's it really, except from REVIEEW :D**

**Btw sorry about the italics they won't save as i tell them too : hopefuly u can still understand it (yn)**

**thanks**

**Laura**


	4. Chapter 4: Finding's out

Chapter 4- Finding's out

**Edward POV:**

I got into Bella's opened window to find she was fast asleep. Great. What would I do now? Hmm I had heard from Alfie that there was a party going on tonight- maybe if I could call him, I could catch a chick- I was glad Bella _didn't_ know about this part of my life. But what did she expect vampires to do at night- when everyone else was asleep?

"Alright Eddie?" I tried to hold a growl as he called me that- knowing to well how I _hated_ that name, I choose to ignore him.

I was already back in my bedroom- jumping across from Bella's window, on the phone to Alfie, "Yeah look's like I got a free night- that party still on?" I asked him.

"Yuh-huh, I'm just on my way now- want a lift?" He asked- sounding proud for not getting a beating from calling me Eddie. Alfie was 16 now, so could drive a car- I still had to wait a few flaming months!

"Sure, thanks' bye." I replied, flapping my mobile down.

"Edward?" A timid Alice asked, in the doorway- why couldn't she just _leave_ me alone for once?

"What?" I barked back at her.

"Are.. Are you going out tonight?" She barely whispered- okay she was only 13, but still.

"Yeah, what's it to you?" I asked her back- wanting her to hurry up this conversation so I could get changed.

"Nothing… Why aren't you at Bells?" I cringed at her name- I knew if Bella knew what my life was _really_ like, that she wouldn't want to be my best friend.

"She's asleep- is that all Alice, because I kinda need to …go." I said kind of rudely, motioning her to move out of my door.

"Fine." She huffed, running down the stairs.

_At Last_, I thought to myself. I decided to get changed into some demin jeans and a white shirt- perfect.

I could hear Alfie outside calling me, so ran downstairs and into the car in a matter of second's- I _loved_ being a vampire.

"Alright Mate." Alfie asked, quickly pulling away and driving down the road.

"Yup, you?" I questioned.

"Yeah- hope to get one tonight to be honest though- James said this party _should _be good, so blame him if not." He laughed to himself.

"Okay, but mate none of the girls are going to be looking at you, if _I'm_ there." This wasn't even a joke- more the truth, I could literally have any vampire I wanted. I smiled at the thought- but suddenly Bella's image came to my head? It never had before.. Odd.

Lucky for me though, I didn't get teased-unlike poor Bells- for "knowing" a human family, most people believed me when I told them it was my parents fault and I hated the family. I always felt a tinge of guilt saying that- I loved the Swan's they had been more then nice to our family- which was more then any other stupid human did!

My good looks and reputation led people to believe every word that came off of my tongue- including the ones about the Swan's; which I guess in some ways was lucky, wise I'd be a loner like Bellatine. But would I really care? I mean if Bella was in my life- I wouldn't care if people hated me or not, and I didn't, it was just for nights like _this_ that I did.

"We here." Alfie said second's later, pulling up to a house in the middle of no where.

***

"Edward is that you?" Esme called out, from upstairs- it was only 3 o'clock, the party hadn't gone so well.

For some reason as soon as I spoke to a girl- Bella's face popped into my head and I had _no_ idea why. It was probably because I had hardly seen her today- it was odd. I spent nearly all of my day's with Bella, even when she was asleep. I knew that Charlie and Renee had started to 'ban' her from seeing me- for what ever reason I had _no_ idea. I mean Bella was a human.. Come on! Sure for a _human_ she was pretty- but that was sick! Eurgh.. Just _no_. We were good friends and I loved it but anything beyond on that would.. Just be wrong!

"Yeah." I replied, silently whipping my shoes off and walking into the lounge.

Alice was there- with Emmett, watching some kind of crap game show- I don't know why though, there was plenty more _interesting_ thing's to do.

"Hey Edward." Emmett called out to me.

Emmett was nearly finishing High school- lucky bastard, I didn't even get why _we_ had to take high school! That was for thick humans not us! It's not like they could teach us anything more, we'd learnt nearly all the subjects by the time we were ten. Which in comparison to Human's, was _very_ fast.

"Why are you watching this crap?" I mumbled, but still took a seat by Emmett.

"Alice fancy's the guy on it." Emmett laughed, causing both me and him to laugh our heads off.

Alice gave us one of her evil's glare- but I was sure that if she _could_ blush then she would be, "Eww, a Human- _no_ thank you." She mumbled, reaching for the tv control.

"So why are you watching Human tele crap?" I teased her- knowing full well why.

"Sorry Eddie, would you like to tell me the number of the channel for _vampire_ television?" Sarcasm _didn't_ suit Alice, but I sighed in defeat. Vampire's were banned from most things- including appearing on Tv, except from the News now and again.

"Why watch it at all?" I grumbled, leaning back in the leather sofa.

I could hear Carlisle and Esme moving something back and forth upstairs- I wondered what?

"What are they doing?" I asked Emmett.

He turned around to look at me before saying, "Dunno, moving something I guess? Hey, why aren't you at Bell's?"

"Fell asleep." I grumbled again- Bella was the only thing that kept me going into boredom-madness during the night, I didn't know why- but I could watch her sleep all night. It was sort of.. Relaxing and calming? Though I never told any of my family this.

"Well what else does she do, when you spend the _whole_ night there?" Emmett laughed.

"Talk… I duno- not _die_ from boredom!"I replied, deciding I had, had enough of them for one night, so got up and walked to the front door.

Esme heard me.

"Edward where are you going?" She asked, Esme was such a caring and loving Mother, but sometimes she could just be plain annoying.

"Out!" I replied, getting my jacket and shoes and starting to run.

I ran and ran- my instincts knowing where I was going, but my brain hadn't quite let on.

My Meadow. Okay it wasn't _mine_- but know one else knew about it. It was good for night's like this- on the off chance that Bella was out or anything. It was beautiful, no it was more then that, it felt… felt like home. No one could disturb me here- not ever; and a place like that was hard to find these day's with the stupid nosy humans! I spent hours and hours out here, just feeling the hot sun on my back- watching my hands sparkle in the sunlight. But this was Forks. And it _never_ was sunny in Forks- only if you were lucky. Today wasn't one of these days.

I looked up to see the ominous grey clouds looming above my head- just for a change, _not. _I was soon at my glorious meadow though, one day- soon, I would show Bella this place, I think she'd like it. Bella was the only person I could 100% trust, the only person who knew me like I knew myself, the only person I ever wanted to be around. She was my life. And it teared me to pieces inside, when I realised that some time soon she would go to college- find a man and I would never see her again. I wouldn't blame her- I mean what human would want to stay lonely with a vampire for the rest of their life's?

I laid down into the meadow, sighing at the feel of the grass against my back. I wish that the stars would shine through the clouds- they were so beautiful. I decided on closing my eyes- it was better then seeing greyness I guess.

Again Bella's face came to my mind again- why? I really _did_ need to see her tomorrow I guess, maybe that would get rid of this annoying thing!

***

"Bella, Bella wake up." I whispered in her ears- it was only half 5, but I'd already waited _hours_ for her to wake up!

I decided to go and watch Bella sleep- after the meadow, she'd looked so peaceful and .. Pretty. Well I guess for a _human_ she did- but nothing compared to the vampire girl's, no _their_ beauty-ness was so.. Soo… much more?

Bella stirred- moving from side to side, moaning- as per usual, she was so lazy!

"Bella WAKE UP!" I shouted, only loud to her- I was pretty sure neither Charlie or Renee would hear.

"Urghh.. 5 more minutes please… Edward?" The last word came out as a question and she soon started to open her eyes.

I was leaning right over her, playing with a piece of her hair- it was always so soft and smelt deliciously of strawberry's.

She stared into my eyes for a second- then looked to her side at her clock and moaned again

"Edward! Why you wake me up! It's only half 5!" She groaned, turning over so that her face was in the pillow.

"Because.. You didn't wait up for me last night!" It was a good enough excuse- she would of got a bit weirded out if she knew the truth, even I was a bit scared by my actions and thoughts.

"I was tired! And you kept me up the night before!" She grumbled into her pillow. I was now playing with the back of her hair, it felt so smooth and soft and was a gorgeous colour.

"Fine.. Go back to bed Bella- I understand that you don't want to see me … it's okay." I started to walk back towards the window, knowing the guilt trip would work so well on her.

_1, 2, 3_

"Fine!" Bella called me back, "No I _do_ want to see you Eddie, come on! Pleasee" She pleaded.

I hesitated for effect by the window, then ran and jumped on her.

"You called me EDDIE Bellatine!" I exclaimed, starting to tickle her.

She reacted instantly into a giggling fit, until she could hardly breathe anymore and was crying.

"Please… Edward… nooo… I'm sorry!" She cried out in between giggling fits.

"Hmm.. _when_ are you going to learn Bellatine?" I sighed, stepping back away from her bed and leaning against her desk- filled with homework- _of course. _

"_When _you stop calling me that stupid name!" She cried back, trying to put a shock expression on her beautiful.. Wait no Edward what!- face.

I giggled, "Not a chance Bellatine."

"Fine then Ed-"

But I stopped her with a glare roughly translating as 'say that name and the tickles are coming your way'- which must of got it's point across.

"So how did last night go?" I had to ask, expecting a moan or something out of Bella.

But she just smiled, "Actually it was quite good- I met Jake, Billy's son, he was really umm.. _nice_. I liked him." I could feel an emotion run through me, but it was unfamiliar to me. It felt like… Jealousy? But _why_, I knew this would happen- Bella could make new friend's- human ones..

I felt better- though God knows why- when her grin suddenly turned into a frown, "But they had some news, that they were leaving, Billy got a promotion, Charlie was so upset." Yes! The bastard was gone! No- what? Why am I thinking this- I don't even know 'Jake', this was stupid.

"Sorry Bels." Was all I could say- though inside for some _weird_ reason, I wasn't sorry one bit.

"It's okay.. It was just nice.." She took in a big sigh, "Nice to know a 'human' who actually liked me- not tease me."

In that instant I felt so sorry and guilty for Bella. Because of _me _I knew Bella had no friends- and look at me! I couldn't get rid of them! It was so unfair and cruel. Bella deserved lots of nice friends and.. Just to have fun with someone other then me- I shouldn't be consuming all of her time, it was incredibly selfish of me. Maybe Charlie and Renee did had the right idea.

"Bella I'm sorry.."

But she cut me off, "No Edward! Don't start this again! I don't want your apology-like I said, if I don't have you as a best friend, then I don't want any other _friend's. _Anyway I don't think it would make much odd's if you weren't my friend form the beginning- the girl's in my school are bitches especially Lauren." She shuddered at the thought of them.

I just growled. If I had a list of people I wanted to kill - _Lauren _would be right at the top! I'd never known someone to be so cruel and nasty in my life! And I knew vampires…

"Edward- just don't! Anyway I need a shower now, so.." She blushed, just at the thought- bless her. Blushing brought such a beautiful colour to her face, which I liked.

"Sure, sorry." I said, going to the window and jumping out. I went back into my own bedroom to shower too.

* * *

**Sorry for the long updateee! :( been to busy on FTL :P**

**umm so yeah, hopefully you know more about eddie now ;) i really really really don't like this chapter- its just eurghh. no.**

**I wana thank my beta for helping me create a plan for the rest of the story :L becoz id forgotten like ALL my ideas :L she didn't beta this (becoz i let her off ;) ) so sorry for bad mistakes D:**

**the next chapter will be a few years later (again sory :L) wen bella and edward are in their final year and lets jst say its not just eddie who is starting to feel weird things...**

**again sorry for a crap chapter :/eurghh, i dont know wen im guna update sorry (N) hopefully by next week tho :D**

**PLEASE REVIEW :D**

**thanks**

**Laura**


End file.
